


Rebels

by abbisfazbear



Series: Rebels Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Doctors, F/M, M/M, Morphine, Multi, Rape, Rebels, U.A.J.P., injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear
Summary: A story I've had floating around my head for the past two years about Rebels and their corrupt government.  It's basically like a bunch of one shots strung together and somehow fit together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Rebels Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664218





	1. National Alliance of Rebels

Foxfisher  
Vagabond City  
8:39 am, 2028  
Foxfisher was on top of one of the United Alliance of Justice and Prosperity’s most important buildings and he was getting ready to blow it up. He set the bomb in place, ignited it, and jumped back. He didn’t jump off the building of course just far enough to not be hit by the bomb. Foxfisher then decided to jump to the next building. It was only two feet across but one hundred feet down.  
Before he could do that however, Fox heard someone say “Hey!” He turned to see a U.A.J.P. official standing behind him. Fox nearly jumped off the roof in the wrong way. He ran to the side where he could jump. “Stop that little Rebel!” yelled the official. Fox didn’t wait for that to happen. He leaped over the side of the building just as the bomb went off. Safely on the other side, Foxfisher looked down at the bomb’s damage. Almost all of the building was destroyed, except for a small portion. He didn’t see the U.A.J.P. official anywhere so he assumed he was dead. Foxfisher didn’t get any pleasure from killing people like most people expected. He had only done it two times before this: the first was a soldier who was trying to harm Kael, Shady, and Dragon, and the second was really more of an accident.  
As Fox continued building hopping, he noticed that all the buildings were looking more dilapidated. Good, he thought, that means I’m closer to the old train station. Fox called it ‘old’ but he knew it was only a few years old. He referred to it as old because the U.A.J.P. used it so much for their business. They used it for transporting cargo and weaponry mostly. Ever since the war broke out, the U.A.J.P. had been fighting to regain control over the country. Things had been in complete chaos for the past five years and it had not been easy on Fox. At first, he was pissed at the people who had started it. He had his own army of Rebels to care for. He didn’t need the U.A.J.P. to be on his tail constantly. As the war wore on though, Fox realized what the war was about. Freedom. Freedom from the U.A.J.P. and he was all for that. He loathed the U.A.J.P. They did horrible things to people. They ran deadly experiments on innocent kids. They killed people for no reason. They cheated. They lied. They stole, and they didn’t care. The only thing they cared about was winning the war and regaining their power again.  
Just thinking about the U.A.J.P. pissed Fox off. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. It was hard to do taken that he was on top of a sixty-five-foot building, so he jumped off the ledge he was on. Fox noticed soldiers below he so snuck around them. They were talking about how bad their lives were, about their mediocre instant meals that they bought at the store on their way home to their posh houses. Fox took a deep breath to keep himself from doing anything irrational. How the fuck can they talk about food like that? Fox thought angrily. They don’t even know what stravation is.  
He hated all of the U.A.J.P. officers, but he hated Caswell the most. Caswell was the cruelest out of all of them, the most fucked up. He would kill even his fellow officers just to please the government. It pissed Fox off so much that he couldn’t even think too much about it or else he’d lose control and fall off the current building he was on to his death. He wouldn’t mind killing Caswell if he ever got the chance. It’d be the only murder he would find pleasure in.  
Fox had almost reached the train station by now, only a couple of more roofs to go. He jumped down on a house, whose roof was only a couple feet from the ground. He was tempted to jump down but he stopped himself. If I jump on the ground, it’d be easier for them to track me, he thought. He kept going and jumped on the last roof before the station. He heaved a sigh of relief and jumped, landing on the ground.  
The train station was on the coast of Vagabond Harbor and it was an ugly building, all grey and black with an U.A.J.P. flag hanging above the entrance. Fox wrinkled his nose in disgust upon seeing the flag. Their motto was spray painted in their colors, red and grey on the side of the building. “Stay strong. Stay true, and Prosper.” Fox smirked at it as he checked the area making sure there weren’t any assassins around, watching him. He didn’t have to worry about the U.A.J.P. because they didn’t come to the train station themselves, they sent robots to get everything for them.  
Fox stepped into the station, in full view of the cameras. He wanted them to have video proof of what he was about to do. Fox double checked to make sure no one was there to witness his act. He was in the clear. Fox took out his grenade launcher and his custom made bomb. He put it into the launcher and cocked the weapon. Then he fired. The building went up in flames. It was pretty, to watch things burn, Fox decided.  
Unknownst to him, someone was in the building with him, watching and waiting.


	2. The Legionnaires

Question  
9:05 AM,  
Vagabond Harbor  
He hated the U.A.J.P. almost as much as Fox did.  
That’s why he was watching as Fox practically burned down the station. Question was on Fox’s side. He wanted to see the U.A.J.P. crumble like an earthquake had come through. They had taken away almost everything that was dear to Question. His old life, his family, home. They hadn’t touched his friends, thank god. He still had Poltergeist, Saber, and the others who were back at their hideout. He still had hope that this would all end. 

Question swiftly left after the fire started dying down. He was halfway to his hideout when he noticed someone following him.  
Foxfisher, he thought, I should've known. “Fox.” Question said, turning around. “Nice move, destroying the station.” 

The long brown haired, red eyed, man did not look thrilled to see him as Question had hoped.  
“Question! Why the hell were you watching me?” he spat. “You know I hate being watched!”  
“So did the Mongoose and look where it got him. He’s with the U.A.J.P. and now is one of their finest hackers.” Question said, smoothly.  
“Oh fuck it. He isn’t as good as some of the other Hackers. Apinity was the best in regards to firewall bypassing.” Fox said. “But that wasn’t the point, Question. Why were you watching me?”  
Question continued walking up to the lighthouse. “I thought it was very satisfying to watch that old thing burn.” 

Fox didn’t say anything as they approached the lighthouse. “This is your headquarters?”  
Question nodded. “We have tons of hangers behind it for extra space, along with Proudbramble Labs.”  
They walked inside and Question led him to the nuclear lab, where Atom and Note worked before moving to Proudbramble Labs.  
The lab was pristine, Atom had taken everything with her which left only the bright lighted tables and the empty shelves.  
Fox set his launcher on the table and sighed. “How are you guys doing with the Ropeos?”  
“They don’t bother us as much as they used to, most of them are camped out with Fletcher and his crew.” Question said.  
Fox nodded. “What have become of the Grey Spades?”  
“I don’t know. Legend is still out there somewhere and The Skype is rumored to be alive.” Question said.  
“I have Mirage. He’s still alive.” Fox said, hardly above a whisper. The Grey Spades had supposedly fallen after the Battle of Northside, with its members scattered.  
Question pushed his long black hair out of his face. “Cipher thinks he may have a lead on Astria and Tsukune. He’s still trying to locate Wolfman.”  
Fox took a long look at the lab. “Well Question it was nice running into you but I have to go. NAR is waiting for me.”  
Question watched as Fox left the lab, in silence. He hoped that most of the Grey Spades were still in one piece and at the very least safe.  
Little did he know, they were fighting for the same cause he was, in a different part of the city.


	3. Grey Days

Legend  
Outskirts of Northbound  
10:56 PM  
Legend was making her way back to camp with nothing. The wind and snow whipped through her dark blonde hair as she trudged along the well worn path. She knew KitKat and the others would still be happy to see her even if she didn’t have any food.

Legend worked so hard to keep her clan, her family, safe from the U.A.J.P. and their terrors. So far she had succeeded. They hadn’t found their little hideout yet and she was doubtful they ever would. 

She ascended a slight incline and turned left, heading into the woods. The woods were a comfort, providing protection and shelter. She walked for a little while, then she found the cave where the others were, the entrance covered with heavy willow branches. 

She sighed with relief and entered it. The cave was warm and dry in contrast to the freezing weather outside.  
KitKat and The Skype sat up as soon as Legend came in. Kitkat offered her a smile. “Hi Legend.” she said.  
“Hi KitKat.” Legend said, sitting down.  
“No food?” The Skype asked.  
Legend shook her head. “Nope. All the animals are hibernating.”  
KitKat sighed softly. “Dobby’s finally awake but he keeps wanting SIRIA.”  
Legend put a hand on her thin shoulder. “I’ll talk to him okay?”  
KitKat put her head in between her legs. Legend hugged her and went to go talk to Dobby.  
The thin, blonde haired boy was laying on his side in a corner of the cave. As she approached him, he shifted around slightly to see her “Siria, where is she?” he asked in a ragged voice as Legend felt his pulse. It had a weird rhythm and it was like he was fighting to stay alive.  
“I don’t know.” she said.  
“Where’s Allusion?”  
“I think somewhere around here. He keeps leaving and coming back and leaving again.”  
“Where Wolfman?” he said in a cold voice.  
“I have no idea.” Legend answered. “Look Siria will come back, I’m sure. She wouldn’t just leave us. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Legend!” The Skype called. “Pipe is here. He wants to talk to you.”  
Legend patted Dobby’s arm. “She is alive. Just lost.”  
“Lost.” Dobby repeated. “Not dead, lost.”  
“That’s right.” Legend said, smiling as she got up off the floor. She turned to face Pipes.  
Oh, Pipe, she thought as she looked at him. He was horrible looking. His messy brown hair was grown out and it was down to his shoulders. He was malnourished and the only thing that still looked good were his eyes. Icy blue eyes that held the fire of determination.  
‘What happened to you?” Legend asked.  
“I know where Mirage is.” Pipe declared, ignoring Legend’s question.  
KitKat lifted her head up, excited. “Where?”  
“In Foxfisher’s Camp, NAR or whatever it’s called.” he said.  
“Do you know where your brother is?” Dobby asked, with a sneer behind his voice.  
“No. he’s pretty good about hiding.” Pipe said.  
“Did you find out about Astria’s and Tsukune’s whereabouts?” Legend asked.  
“Tsukune’s in the big city and Astria is fighting for her life.” Pipe said.  
“Which city?” KitKat asked.  
“Idk. I didn’t pay attention.” Pipe said.  
“That’s it.” Legend said. ‘We are reassembling the Grey Spades.”  
They all cheered and left the cave. Legend wasn’t sure how long they would last with no coats and no food but they would be okay until they reached a town. Dobby was set on finding SIRIA and Wolfman (he was convinced they were together somewhere, Legend found it highly unlikely) She was wondering where Lofi and his friend were.  
“Where’s Lofi?” The Skype said, voicing everyone’s thoughts.  
“Lofi?” KitKat asked.  
“Oh, that guy was awesome! Man, I miss him.” Pipe said.  
“He was pretty funny.” Dobby’s voice was tenacious.  
“We’ll find him. Maybe he’s with Colbs.” Legend’s voice was hopeful.  
“Doubtful.” Dobby said as they trekked to Morphine City. The city was a disaster and was rumored to be the home of the feared Svn Slyr Sistrs, a gang of high accomplished female assassins who were ruthless like their male counterparts, maybe more so. Either way, Legend wasn’t taking any chances.  
She would ensure the safety of her clan with her life. No U.A.J.P. official was going to take her family away from her this time.


	4. Snow Fall

Duncan   
The United Alliance of Justice and Prosperity Headquarters, Methane City.   
11:00 am the next day.

Duncan was sitting behind his fancy desk in his fancy office watching as the snow fell down in flakes of purity. Snow amazed him. He could understand Hilbert spaces and conditional proofs but not the mystery snow was. He could not fathom how something so pure could fall from such a dirty sky and grace a dirtier earth. It didn’t seem right to him.  
The phone on his desk rang. Duncan ripped his eyes away from the snowfall and answered it.   
“Johnson? What’s the matter?” he asked.   
“Yeah um Katila and Comperry’s family gained a member.” Johnson said. “In addition to Mackey marrying Katlia, a child was born today.”   
“Whose? Katila’s?”   
“Nah. Justus Brown was born today.” Johnson said.   
“Brown and Hoff finally had a child.” Duncan said in amazement. “Damn. I thought it was well overdue.”   
“Nah bro, it’s Brown’s and his omega, Eskew’s child, a bastard.” Johnson said from the other end.   
“Eskew’s Brown’s mistress, huh?” Duncan said in a twisted tone. “I’ll take care of that. Send Reboulet up here, please Johnson.”   
“You ain't gonna kill the boy, are you Duncan?” Johnson asked, almost with concern in his voice.   
“Just send Reboulet up here.” Duncan said.   
He waited for Johnson’s response but all he heard was static from the other end.   
Fine. If he wants to be that way then fuck him. Duncan thought. I still have Caswell, Crawford, Reboulet, and Towers. I don’t need Johnson. He has a weak heart anyways.   
His thoughts were interrupted by his door opening, and Reboulet stepped into his office. He had dark brown hair that was longish and blue eyes and a sneer on his face. He did some questionable things at times but was one of Duncan’s better men due to his attitude and apathetic nature. Just the qualities the U.A.J.P. looks for in men, Duncan thought, proudly.  
“Reboulet.” Ducan said, turning his chair to face him.   
“Duncan.” Reboulet said, almost sneering. “What can I do to assist you?”   
“The Katila-Comperry family gained one today. Brown’s baby was born.”   
Duncan could’ve sworn he saw pure sadistic glee flicker across Reboulet’s face but it was gone in an instant. “And?” he prompted.   
“Kill some of the other family members. Don’t touch the children, especially Barber’s. Kill off the Type 1’s. They don’t have much worth anyway. Maybe that tiny little Asian. And that Latin bitch. Wolf can live without her, I’m sure. Maybe he’ll marry Eskew.” Duncan said. “Take Caswell and Davis with you. I’m sure they’ll love the show. Especially Caswell. Check on Barber, make sure she’s doing good.”   
Reboulet smiled. “Still have the hots for Barber?” he asked. “What are you going to do with her when you get your hands on her?”   
“Fuck off, Reboulet.” Duncan snapped. Reboulet sneered.   
“That’s what I thought.” he said. “Maybe she can talk some sense into Mongoose. Towers has tried and failed to knock some sense into him but he won’t cooperate.”   
Duncan sighed. “Towers’ method of ‘sense’ has never worked, even in his personal life. Look at what happened to Helton. Poor girl barely escaped with her life. Put Jones in charge of Mongoose.He has experience in brainwashing.”   
Reboulet smiled and left the room.   
Duncan turned around to look at the snow. It had coated the ground with a pure layer of white, several shades lighter than his skin tone. He gazed at it, as the snow continued to fall from the sky, wondering when it would be ruined by death. An innocent life had begun. How much longer until it was covered with blood?


	5. A Reformed Man

Kadeem  
South Blvd. The Bluewood Apartments, Methane City  
11:15 AM

Kadeem had to do something and fast. Or Nic and Logon would get away with killing poor little Justus Brown who hadn’t any wrong in his three hours of life. If anyone deserved to die, it should be him, Kadeem Johnson. He had done so many wrongs in his life, killed so many, just for the glory of his fucked up government, the U.A.J.P. It sickened him, the things he had done. But he was going to change. Starting right now. He was going to right his wrongs.  
Kadeem made his way to their apartment and knocked on the door.   
A man answered. “Hello. What can I do for you?”   
“Give me Justus Brown. He is in danger.”


	6. KatComp.camp

Nate   
South Blvd. The Bluewood Apartments, Methane City  
11:25 AM. 

Nate was breathless as he stared down at his son. He was perfect, so small so helpless. So utterly beautiful. He had dark blue eyes, which meant he was probably going to have brown eyes. He didn’t have hair yet, Nate was hoping he would have Claire’s blonde hair.   
“Nate…” Claire said from her bed. “Let me hold him, Justus.”   
Nate smiled as he handed their son over to Claire. Their son. She cradled him in her arms.  
“Justus Brown.” she said finally. Nate beamed. The name that they had decided on was perfect.   
“Can I hold him?” Abbi asked. Claire kissed his head and handed him to her.   
“He’s so sweet, Claire!” Abbi said as she rocked Justus.   
A knock sounded at the door. Stephen went to go answer it.   
“Hello What can I do for you?”   
“Give me Justus Brown. He is in danger.” He recognized Kadeem Johnson's voice  
Nate started to stand up from his position beside Claire’s bed. She put both of her hands in his. He rubbed his fingers against hers, a silent promise he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to their baby boy. Which was why he was going to let Kadeem take Justus away from them.   
“Why?” Stephen asked.   
“Reboulet and Duncan.” Kadeem said.   
“Yeah but we can just hide him in the closet like we do with the other children?” Stephen asked, still trying to reason with Kadeem.   
“They’re coming here to kill people.” Kadeem said. “Abigail, give me Justus.”   
Abigail hugged Justus and gave him to Kadeem. Stephen’s face was white.   
“Where are you going to take him?” Stephen said.   
“Probably Bevelhymer or Gluck’s. Abbi hide your baby.” Kadeem said as he left.   
Claire reached for Nate and silently sobbed into him. “He took our baby.” she whispered.   
“He’s safe.” Nate reassured her. “As long as Kadeem is with him, nothing will happen to him.”


	7. Murder on My Mind

Reboulet   
South Blvd. The Bluewood Apartments, Methane City  
11:45 AM

Reboulet, Davis, and Caswell were in the car, driving to Katila and Comperry’s apartment. They would be at work so it would be a perfect time to clean out their apartment. On their way to the apartment, they nearly ran over a girl, which was Caswell’s fault. Reboulet got out, and looked at her.  
The girl had yellow hair and dirt was all over her face. Her body was badly bruised and Reboulet could see welts on her skin. Her dress was nothing more than a rag that barely covered her thighs.   
“Nic!” Caswell yelled from the window. “Why was she in the street?”   
“Dunno.” Reboulet said as he gave her a light kick. She yelped in pain but still didn’t move. “She’s freezing. I think we’d better take her.”   
Caswell came over to him. He smiled when he saw the girl. “Well I’ll be damned.” he said. “It’s Helton, the girl who got away. Towers is going to be happy.”   
Caswell grabbed the girl’s arm and yanked her up roughly. “Stand up.”   
“No,” she said. “Please, don’t make me go back to him.”   
Caswell forced her to walk over to the car and made her get in the backseat.   
Helton was sobbing now, tears leaving white streaks on her dirt covered face.   
“Her crying is annoying.” Caswell complained.  
“Shut up.” Davis said. “She’s hurt and scared.”   
“Whatever. She still drives me nuts. Stupid bitch.” Caswell said as he parked the car.   
“Don’t call her that.” Davis said hotly.   
“You’re a softie, Davis.'' Caswell laughed at him as he went over to the trunk and got the guns and handcuffs. He handcuffed Helton and locked the car.   
He handed a gun to Reboulet and Davis. “Are you ready fellas? Let’s kill some wimps.” he sneered.  
Reboulet smiled as they walked up to the Katila-Comperry apartment. Caswell knocked on the door. His grin got wider when Wolf answered it. “Lance!”   
Reboulet watched as his face was filled with pure joy. “Max, Justin and I have missed you!”   
“I’ve missed this place too.” Caswell said with sarcasm dripping from voice. “Katila and Comperry still can't afford a bigger house?”   
The smile disappeared from Wolf’s face.   
“Where are they? Still working for minimum wage that is nowhere near enough to feed the 20+ people living here?” Caswell asked.  
“Don’t t talk about our family like that Lance.” Wolf said in a hurt voice.  
“We can if we want to.” Reboulet Said. He couldn’t help himself.  
Abbi came around to see him. Reboulet grinned. Perfect. All he had to do was snatch her and throw her in the car with Helton. Duncan would be elated.   
“Still married to what’s her name?” Lance asked.   
“Ramona, and yes.” Wolf’s voice was full of pride. She must be that Latin Duncan was talking about, Nic thought, I’ll let Caswell do the honors.   
“I didn’t come here to watch you make small talk, Caswell. I came here to do a job and I intend to carry it out.” Reboulet said, impatient.   
“Fine. Get Davis.” Lance snapped at him.  
“Davis, Lance needs you. We’re going to do the job.” Reboulet said as he walked into the cramped apartment.   
“Ethan!” Abigail cried as she flung herself into Davis’ arms..   
This is even better than my original plan. Davis can just snatch her. Nic thought. He looked at Lance for instructions. Lance gave him a stone glare but his eyes said, It’s time.   
“We;ve been sent here to terminate you.” Lance said.   
“Don’t kill Lydia!” Abbi screamed from Davis’ arms. He whispered something to her and she calmed down.   
“Starting with those pathetic Type 1’s.” Nic sneered. “I bet they’re crimpled in a bed somewhere dying from a lack of sugar.”   
“Hey Reboulet, how do you determine someone needs to die?” one of the girls asked.   
“You just know by looking at their huge family. Now where are they?” he asked.   
“Up-upstairs.” the Latin girl, Ramona said.   
Reboulet didn’t think that the apartment had a second floor, or that Katila and Comperry had access to it.   
Maybe the girl is lying, Reboulet thought, Nah. She has fear in her eyes. She isn’t lying.  
He took the stairs two at a time.  
He found them, a boy and a girl. The boy stood up and pulled the girl with him. Nic recognized the boy, Cooper Smith. The girl was Ashlynn Ream.   
Reboulet cocked his gun and aimed it at Ashlynn. He fired. Once. Twice. The bullets went right through her chest. She staggered and fell, hitting her head on the wall. Cooper screamed. She screamed.   
And then there was blood.   
It was like a crimson river. Beautiful, that inner voice whispered. Just gorgeous.  
Reboulet felt himself falling down the stairs and before he knew it he was on the first floor.He looked up. Cooper had knocked him down the stairs. That little dick!, his inner voice screamed.   
Reboulet dragged himself to Lance and stood up. “Next is the Latin girl.” he rasped.   
He watched as Ramona’s big chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. “No please don’t.” she begged as Stephen pulled her closer.   
Her tone was turning him on. If Caswell didn’t shoot soon, Reboulet would.


	8. Mind on My Murder

Caswell  
South Blvd. The Bluewood Apartments, Methane City  
12:25 PM  
:”Lance,” Stephen said, “don’t kill Ramona, please I beg of you.   
Lance remained placid and aimed his gun.   
“Lance please spare her.” Stephen’s voice was frantic.   
He cocked his gun. Ramona flinched.   
“You can’t possibly do this.” Stephen said, hurt in his voice, as he tried to soothe Ramona.   
Lance took the gun off safety mode.   
“Lance, please.” Stephen whispered as Ramona buried her head in his shoulder.   
“Stephen, I’m giving you one chance to move out of my way.” he said. He wasn’t like Reboulet, who just killed people without giving them a chance. It was a struggle for him, a weakness being fair. Plus, he and Stephen went back years and years and years ago.   
“You’re crazy Lance. I’m not letting you kill my wife. It’s sick you guys do that.” Stephen said as he pushed Ramona behind him.   
“Step-” she choked out.   
“Sh sh my Ramona.” he whispered as he smoothed her hair.   
“Very well, Stephen. Have it your way.” Lance said.  
Bang Bang.   
Stephen fell to the ground, bleeding. Reboulet smiled as Stephen’s blood splattered.   
Ramona bent down to see Stephen and Eleanor was giving Lance the death stare.   
“You and my brother were best friends and you killed him.” Eleanor said in a steady voice.   
“He didn’t give me much of a choice.” Lance said. “I’m truly sorry but someone had to die.”   
“How the hell can you say that, Caswell?” Eleanor hissed. “HE WAS MY BROTHER AND YOU MURDERED HIM!” She was hiccuping with sobs. “MY BROTHER! YOU SICKO!”  
Another girl came and tried to comfort her.   
Caswell looked around the room and noticed the other girl Ducan was talking about.   
“That petite little Asian is next.” he growled.   
Abbi broke free from Davis with renewed strength. Murad stood up.  
“No.” he said, calmly. “I won’t let you take my best friend from me. And Abbi’s.”   
“You can’t say no to the law.” Reboulet said, with a sneer.   
“No, but I can say no to this bull about killing Lilly.” hr said.  
“Give me one good reason not to kill her.” Caswell said, aiming his gun at the girl, Lilly who was sobbing just as much as Ramona was. “And I’ll spare her.”   
“Caswell!” Nic reprimanded.   
“Shut your trap, Reboulet. I want to hear this.” Caswell said, putting a hand to his mouth.  
“She has thrice the heart you ever will, Caswell.” Murad said.   
“Good enough. Let’s go guys.” Caswell said.   
“Davis, get Abbi.” Reboulet said.   
Davis reluctantly grabbed Abbi and left with her after Reboulet.   
Abbi made no noise and sat silently the entire time.   
When they reached the U.A.J.P. building and they forced her and Helton into it, she was placid.   
No emotion.   
Caswell was wondering what was wrong with her. Even he would be scared if he were a prisoner going into the U.A.J.P. building.   
Her behavior was almost inhumane.   
If she doesn’t break now she will soon, Caswell thought.


End file.
